Many proteins have useful characteristics but in certain settings a protein can be difficult to use. For example, hydrolytic enzymes have important industrial and agricultural applications, but their expression and production may be associated with undesirable phenotypic effects in some expression hosts. For example, cell wall degrading enzymes, which include cellulases, xylanases, ligninases, esterases, peroxidases, and other hydrolytic enzymes, are often associated with detrimental effects on growth, physiological, and agronomic performance when expressed in plants. Xylanases are enzymes that catalyze the hydrolysis of beta-1,4-xylan, a linear polysaccharide component of hemicellulose contained in plant cell walls. Cellulases are enzymes that catalyze either the internal or terminal hydrolysis of glucose polymers linked by beta-1,4-D-glycosidic bonds contained in cellulose, cellulose strains with different degrees of polymerization, and cellobiose. Based on these activities, expression of a xylanase or a cellulase in a plant may lead to undesirable degradation of plant components. Some enzymes may also be poorly expressed in microbial hosts, due to their hydrolytic activity.